


Strawberry Daiquiri

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Genderbending, I feel sorry for Itachi, Obito and Iruka are only mentioned, Past Relationship(s), Pole Dancing, Police officers, the uchiha's and Namikaze's are pretty corrupt when it comes to business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a pretty average night, Naruto never liked the idea of having to spend more than half an hour in a place other than her house. She loved it when she was with her friends, but clubs and whatnot weren’t exactly the same as being with her friends because everyone spread out to different corners of the place and she was always left to entertain herself. The young adult may have enjoyed herself more if Sakura was around, which was pretty shocking because if she was asked if she was friends with the girl a few years ago, she’d deny it vehemently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Daiquiri

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. This is a copy of my Teen Wolf fic, "Cuba Libre". The only difference is that I changed the characters, part of the story and the drink.
> 
> I was going to write a completely different fanfic, but the actual Naruto ending really fucked me up. So I'm hoping that I'll get back into the groove of writing after I post this.
> 
> Thank you and I hope that you understand.
> 
> And Strawberry Daiquiri's are so freaking delicious.

** Chapter 1 **

It was a pretty average night, Naruto never liked the idea of having to spend more than half an hour in a place other than her house. She loved it when she was with her friends, but clubs and whatnot weren’t exactly the same as being with her friends because everyone spread out to different corners of the place and she was always left to entertain herself. The young adult may have enjoyed herself more if Sakura was around, which was pretty shocking because if she was asked if she was friends with the girl a few years ago, she’d deny it vehemently. But this was something that Naruto never thought that she would ever do, go stag to a club she had never been to. Yes, here Naruto was pushing through crowds of people trying to get to the bar. She was layered in makeup that she would have never have even thought of putting on twice during high school. But college was a completely different story, she had roomed with a chick that somehow managed to make her incorporate make up into her daily routine. She never wore too much, but clubbing had always been an excuse to pile on more than she would necessarily wear.  
The look she went for was simple. A smokey eyed look with coral lip gloss, it was practically her daily routine excluding the eyeshadow. She was more of an mascara and lip taint girl when it came to her everyday look.  
“Can I get a Strawberry Daiquiri?” Naruto asked, not really looking at who would attend her. It was strange to think that out of all the clubs she could have gone to, she chose one where most of the patrons were officers. She was very weary of police officers, she had nothing to fear because she wasn’t the one getting hunted. But her family business being on the shady side of the business field meant that there was also the possibility of the corrupt ones arresting her if they really wanted to.

“Naruto Uzumaki. Can you even legally drink?” A masculine voice teased, well this definitely got her attention. She was now looking at Sasuke Uchiha, the guy that went to the same high school as her. What were the chances thats she would meet someone that she hadn’t seen in years.

“Really Sasuke. I never thought you’d work at a bar.” Naruto grinned, “And I can assure you that I am more than legal.”

“He co-owns the bar.” A voice stated, slotting into the seat next to her.

“Aren’t you a bit old to party Itachi?” Naruto snorted, earning a slight glare from the other male and a smirk from Sasuke.

“I own the place.” Itachi sighed, “You know that there’s no reason to be bitter about the whole relationship thing.”

“I think you’re pretty mistaken considering the fact that I was the one that left you.” Naruto smiled. The girl had dated the male during her high school years. It was obvious that most people felt perturbed about her dating an older male.

“I remember very clearly. You should always give someone a heads up when you’re leaving them.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry for blue balling you.” Naruto laughed, “So why is that both owners are currently sat at the bar looking awfully perplexed at the crowd?”

“We have a bad crowd tonight.” Sasuke sighed, cleaning a highball glass. It was good to know that the male had remembered her being slightly O.C.D over cleanliness.

“Cops are never good news.” Naruto agreed, holding in a laugh when both males stiffened at her comment. Now it made perfect sense, the Uchiha family were ridiculously rich because they were involved in some shady business. Or there was a possibility that they started the shady-ness with the bar.

“It looks like we have a lot to discuss Miss Uzumaki. You are still a Uzumaki, right?” Itachi asked curiously as Sasuke passed Naruto her drink.

“Do you take me as a girl who wouldn’t even invite my sociopathic ex-boyfriend to my own wedding?” Naruto crooned, “Don’t worry when that day comes, you’ll be the first to get an invite.”

“So I guess that means we won’t be able to reconcile?” Itachi grinned, “That’s pretty disappointing considering the fact that you have become extraordinarily attractive.”

“You’re not going to win me over with the same line twice.” Naruto declared, taking a long sip from her glass.

“How do you know about hunters?” Sasuke asked getting straight to the point, Naruto had always like that about the male.

“You’re not the only one with a problem with the officials.” Naruto snorted.

“You know that the Uchiha’s have some controversy when it comes to the law.” Itachi noted. Well at least she was able to get that verified.

“Well it would have been so obvious if you didn’t react the way you did.” Naruto explained, “Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone. I mean my father’s in the same business as your father. So we’re in the same boat.”

“So we should stick together.” Itachi grinned, wrapping an arm around the brunette.

“Really? I was actually thinking that we should do the complete opposite. That way, if one of us goes down the other doesn’t have to join them.” Naruto laughed.

“She does have a point.” Sasuke snorted.

“They’ll find a link to her eventually.” Itachi frowned, looking directly at Sasuke.

“We both know it doesn’t work like that. And I doubt anything like that will happen to either of us. The Namikaze and Uchiha bloodline has been pretty unstoppable.”

“I’d still worry about that. The officer’s are getting a lot smarter these days.” Naruto explained, “Before you ask, there have been a lot of casualties this year. Some of our best team leaders have been arrested,.”

“It could have been a lot worse.” Sasuke sighed.

“It could have been, but it wasn’t.” Naruto grinned, “Is that a pole! I didn’t know you guys were into that sort of stuff. Well I’m going to dance and then we can talk about this more later.”

“Naru. No. Wait!” Itachi yelled as Naruto walked towards the pole.

“What’s wrong with you?” Sasuke snorted, earning an eyebrow raise from his uncle.

“This is Naruto we’re talking about. Do you know how much attention she’s going to draw in when she starts moving on that pole?” Itachi sighed, “You do know that Sai is here tonight.”

“What do you mean Sai is here? The guy is barred from this club, he shouldn’t have even been allowed in.” Sasuke groaned, “You should have tried harder to stop her.”

“At least I can say I tried. You just let her go.” Itachi growled, “She might have listened to you.”

“You still didn’t answer me. What the hell is Sai doing here?”

“Do you seriously think I have an answer for everything? I don’t know what Sai is doing here.”

“She might not get his attention.”

“Really. Do you not remember the lap dance she gave Obito?” Itachi snorted, “There’s nothing that we can do now anyway.”

And as usual Naruto managed to exceed everyone’s expectations, as soon as she reached the poles she did an experimental spin on one of them, before fluidly moving to the other pole. Swinging her hips to the beat she exhibited the glamorous nature of a burlesque queen, she continued the dance with her grasping onto the pole and executing a sidewards body wave. It was a well known fact that Naruto had been taking dance classes at a young age. Her father had thought it was a good way to release energy. When she finally looked to see the audience, she was met by the sight of people paying attention to her which was pretty expected. Naruto wasn’t exactly wearing the appropriate clothing to execute half of the moves she did. She completed the dance with a few extra twirls and drop to the floor with her back arched.   
“Damn it to hell.” Itachi frowned, “She got better.”

“I guess we should be grateful that Obito isn’t here.” Sasuke sighed, “Can you kick Sai out before he tries to make a move on her.”

“I think it would have been better if Obito was here. Naruto wouldn’t have even been allowed to go on the pole in front of an audience.” Itachi snorted, “Oh look. There’s our favourite patron making his way towards Naruto.”

“Should we call Obito?”

“Let’s not get too drastic. I’m sure Naru will know how to handle this.” Itachi grinned.

When Naruto finished her little impromptu routine she decided to cool off a little. When she was approached by the infamous Sai, she forced a smile to appear on her face. Sai was bad news. The man attempted to shoot Iruka a few years ago, and Naruto wasn’t willing to forgive and forget so easily.  
“Naruto. What brings you here?” Keith grinned, stopping a few spaces short from discomfort.

“I was hoping to enjoy myself.” Naruto answered politely, “I’m not entirely sure we’ve been met before.”

“Sai.” The male grinned, “So I noticed that you were having a pretty lively conversations with the Uchiha’s earlier. I would suggest you avoid them.”

“I’m sorry. I understand that you’re looking out for me, but I’ve known those guys for years and I’m actually hoping that I’ll be able to amazing sex with one of them.” Naru laughed.

“The Uchiha’s have a bit of a problem. It’s not really ideal to get involved sexually.”

“Oh. I don’t really know, but I kinda dig the whole bad-boy thing.” Naru smiled, “And I’m actually dating the guy that looks kind of angry.”

“Which one? They both look pretty angry.” Keith smirked.

“The one with the dark hair.” Naru answered, “Well it was a pleasure meeting you Sai. I’m going to have to get back to my boyfriend.”

“The pleasures all mine.” Keith stated, handing her a business card, “If you ever run into any problems or get lonely please do give me a call.

When Naruto headed back to the bar she noticed the very disapproving stares from her male companions. It wasn’t everyday that the girl had an excuse to dance and it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing that she ran into Sai. Because she at least knew that Iruka was hopefully not in the official bad books.  
“Naru. That was very stupid of you.” Itachi sighed, sliding her another drink.

“Really? Because I sure as hell got the attention away from all the shady bastards in this room.” Naru grinned, taking a long sip from the drink. It just tasted amazing.

“We can defend ourselves Naru. We don’t need you to risk your own safety for us.” Sasuke sighed.

“Will whoever made this drink marry me?” Naruto yelled all of a sudden.

“I’m sure Sasuke would love to marry you.” Itachi snorted, “Does this mean that there isn’t a possibility of us getting back together.”

“I don’t know where you got the idea that I would have sex with a sociopath ever again.” Naru smiled, “Sasuke. This will sound extraordinarily weird, but will you sex me up?”

“I’ve learnt that sex before dinner isn’t really that great.” Sasuke smirked.

“Maybe I can change your mind about that.” Naru grinned, grabbing the male’s shirt and pulling him over the bar to press a kiss against his lips.

“Itachi. Do you think you can handle the rest?” Sasuke asked breathlessly, appearing almost dazed.

“Yes. Please leave.” Itachi growled, “This isn’t exactly something I’d like to see.”

“Thank you Itachi-Dono.” Naruto smiled, pressing a kiss to male’s cheek before dragging Sasuke up to one of the rooms on the upper level.

“Fuck.” Itachi whispered. Not only was he not going to get laid, he now had to also deal with the majority of the people now that Naruto took away his bartender. He wasn’t even that great at mixing drinks. Narutp was bad news. Bad news always seemed to be an attraction the Uchihas. Itachi now also had the responsibility of telling his family that Naru was banging their brother. He just hoped that one day she would find a Uchiha that she’d stick with.

**FIN**


End file.
